


Potion, Spell, or Just Plain Love?

by XxMissfitsxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Job, Love Potions/ Spells Accusations, M/M, POV Pansy Parkinson, Pansy just tryin to be a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMissfitsxX/pseuds/XxMissfitsxX
Summary: Pansy Parkinson liked to think of herself as a good friends. She would to to Hell and back, fight tooth and nail, if someone close to her was in trouble. And one of her best friends was indeed in trouble.





	Potion, Spell, or Just Plain Love?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [davidwv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidwv/gifts).



> This story is for davidwv, who inspired me to write this little fic. Enjoy :D

Pansy Parkinson liked to think of herself as a great friend.

Sure, she tended to manipulate her friends to get what she wanted or information they didn’t want to share, but she was a Slytherin after all.

She would always be there for her friends when they needed a shoulder to cry on or when they needed someone to talk to and she would always have their back. That’s what Slytherin loyalty was all about.

She would go to Hell and back, fight tooth and nail, if someone close to her was in trouble.

And one of her best friends was in trouble indeed.

Draco Malfoy had been her best friend since they were in nappies. They would have had an arranged marriage until she convinced her father to call it off when she fell in love with Blaise.

Needless to say, She would do anything for Draco.

Even protecting him from the Golden Boy.

Pansy knew Draco as well as, if not better, than she knew herself. She knew what made him angry, and she knew Potter did that well. She knew what made him sad, what made him genuinely smile, and what made him embarrassed. She _knew_ him.

So she was completely shocked when Draco and Potter had walked into the Great Hall hand-in-hand.

Everyone grew silent in shock as the Ice Prince of Slytherin and Gryffindor’s Golden Boy smiled at each other lovingly.

If Pansy was shocked before, she was bloody astonished when Potter pulled Draco in and kissed him.

The Hall erupted into noise which seemed to be ignored as the Gryffindor and Slytherin parted ways with a smirk.

Pansy was fuming as she watched her best friend walk over to the Slytherin Table with a dazed look.

“Draco,” she growled out. When he didn’t answer she snapped. “Draco Malfoy look at me!”

“What?”

Pansy noticed that every now and then the blond would sneak a look across the hall, undoubtedly looking at Potter.

“What has he done to you?” Pansy shrieked when she noticed that Draco still seemed a little out of it.

“Nothing Pansy.”

“Liar! You wouldn’t have tolerated being five feet near Potter but now you snog him in front of the entire school!”

“I didn’t snog him! It was merely a peck.” Draco blushed as he once again looked towards the Gryffindor Table.

This was not like her best friend at all. Draco would never allow himself to be paraded as he just was. He would never willingly kiss Harry bloody Potter.

“He has you under a love potion.” Pansy started as Draco took a sip of tea which he choked on.

“I-what..no he does not!” He sputtered as he glared at her. “I’ll have you know I wouldn’t allow myself to be poisoned so easily!” He said in a way were Pansy almost believed him. That is, if she didn’t already know that anyone under a love potion would steadily deny such notion.

“Of course you aren’t darling.” She knew it was better to go along with his delusions, it’d save energy she knew she would need to find a way to break the curse.

“I’m not!” Draco glared, which was ruined by the blush coating his cheeks as well as the glancing across the hall longingly.

“I know Draco, let’s got to class?” She wanted to get Draco away from any capacity that held Potter in it. She needed to study Draco to see if she could find out what potion or spell Potter used.

*~*HP*~*DM*~*

“Ugh! Which is it!” Pansy cried as she finished her fifth book on love potions and spells.

“Shh!” Madam Price hushed as she glared at Pansy.

“Oh bugger off, my best friends is in a crisis.” She mumbled under her breath, too low for the librarian to hear.

“Pans, I don’t think he’s under a potion.” Blaise had said for the hundredth time since she started searching a week ago.

“Blaise I know Draco, and I know for certain that he wouldn’t be in love with _Potter_ of all people. He hates his guts. Well maybe not hate but definitely not love!”

“Shh!”

“Oh fuck off.” Pansy whispered and if she wasn’t so irritated at not being able to match Draco’s symptoms to any potion or curse she would have laughed at her boyfriend’s look of surprise at her vulgarity.

“But what if you’re wrong? What if Draco actually has fallen in love with Potter? It wouldn’t be such a long shot with how obsessed they were with each other.”

Pansy shook her head. “I’m positive Blaise. There’s no way Draco would act the way he does with Potter unless it was against his own will.”

“Whatever you say babe.”

*~*HP*~*DM*~*

Pansy scowled as she watch Draco and Potter sitting by the lake. On the ground.

She couldn’t believe that Draco Malfoy was actually sitting on the ground, blanket or no. It wasn’t something they did. She knew his father taught him better.

This was why she knew Draco was under the influence. That Potter is somehow forcing Draco. It was something that made Draco glassy eyed and absent minded. She was going to find out.

*~*HP*~*DM*~*

Pansy prepared herself for what she was about to do.

Before she could make Potter pay for whatever he did to Draco, she had to find out what it was he did in order to reverse it. Then she could make hell for the Gryffindor.

Making sure her Disillusionment Charm was strong and her footsteps silenced, she followed Potter and Draco. The latter clung to the former in a vice grip while the dark haired Gryffindor lead them to an empty classroom.

Pansy made sure she was able to sneak in without informing the two men she was there. Once inside, Potter casted strong Locking and Silencing Charms.

She watched as the two pawed at each other, tongues swirling against each other. She blushed when one of them moaned.

_‘Oh Merlin what have I got myself into?’_

Her focus was brought back to the two boys when Draco groaned.

“Harry…”

“Yes Draco?” Harry mumbled, his voice raspy and an octave lower than normal. Pansy shivered at the sound.

“I want you, now.” Draco whispered so softly Pansy had to strain her eyes to hear.

“As you wish.” Harry mumbled and Pansy had to stifle a gasp as Potter kissed her best friend with so much passion.

Draco moaned and tangled his fingers in wild raven locks as Potter’s arms went around the blonds waist, pulling them impossibly close.

Pansy watched as they snogged. It was like a battle, neither willing to back down. Soon, Potter began undoing Draco’s robes. She watched as layer after layer of clothes was pulled off until they were both bare.

Pansy had seen Draco naked a few times on accident while she stayed over at Draco’s house when they were younger, and vice versa. It wasn’t something they were overly embarrassed about seeing as they were best friends and Draco was gay.

Potter, on the other hand, was something she wouldn’t have imagined.

Potter had always came back looking dangerously thin after the summers. His clothes were alway atrocious. His skin, while tanned golden, was pale. She always wondered how he’d manage that. All in all Potter was never very attractive at the start of a new year.

However, looking at him now, Pansy couldn’t believe this was the same scrawny little boy who saved them from The Dark Lord.

This Potter was a healthy golden tan that looked smooth despite the scars. His arms were filled with hints of muscle, his abdomen firm with a six-pack that looked like they were made to nibble on.

His cock, Merlin she wouldn’t even go there.

Pansy knew she shouldn’t be ogling Potter but she couldn’t tear her eyes away.

If she was honest with herself, it wasn’t Potter she couldn’t look away from. It was Potter and Draco together that had her unable to look away.

The way they held each other, the way they kissed. It was so passion filled and tender that she started to feel the burn of arousal pool into her abdomen.

“Harry..” Draco moaned as Potter attacked his neck. Bites, sucks and licks were planted across his neck before Potter started to head south to his chest.

Pansy licked her suddenly dry lips, watching the erotic sight of the golden skin and dark hair contrast with the pale milky skin and platinum blond hair. She watched as Potter went lower and lower and lower…

“Oh, Harry!” Draco moaned when Potter took him into his mouth. Potter hummed and Draco’s hips shuttered. Draco reached down and grabbed fistsfulls of the dark hair and moaned when Potter’s nose grazed the blond hairs at the base.

Pansy felt the heat grow hotter as she watch Draco come undone as Potter began to bob his head. When Draco began to whimper Potter pulled away, ignoring the whine from the blond.

Smirking, Potter stood up and kissed Draco. Grabbing a fistful of hair, he pulled Draco’s head back and began to mouth at the base of the blonds throat. “What is it you want Draco? Tell me.” Potter ordered, his voice raspy most likely from the abuse it took. Draco shudder and arched against the Gryffindor.

“I want you inside me. Now. Harry..” Draco whispered, his eyes begging Potter to do as asked.

“I would love to.” Potter smirked again as he placed his hands under the blonds thighs. Draco seemed to know what Potter wanted for he jumped and wrapped his legs around him.

Pansy watched as Potter casted a wandless Cushion Charm and placed Draco on the table. His face scrunched in concentration and Pansy was shocked when Draco moaned and Potter easily slid a finger in.

“Hurry Harry, want you now. Need it..” Draco moaned and pushed against Potter's fingers.

Pansy felt the arousal spike as Draco writhed on Potter’s fingers when another one was added.

Draco moaned unabashedly when a third was added and demanded that Potter fuck him now.

Potter conjured more lube and applied it to his cock. Stroking until the thick shaft was coated. Potter sat Draco’s legs over his shoulder and slowly slid in.

Draco’s face scrunched in pain for a second before it quickly morphed into pleasure. He groaned when Potter was completely buried.

Potter waited a few seconds before he slowly pulled out then pushed back in at an equally slow pace.

“Faster Harry!” Draco cried when Potter continued the teasing slow thrusts.

Pansy shivered at the dark chuckle Potter released. It sent fire running through her veins.

Potter quirked his thrusts, gripping Draco in a tight grip. Pansy figured there would be bruises later.

Draco’s moans rose in pitch suddenly and Potter smirked again. “Oh yes Harry! Right there, oh harder!”

As she watched and listened to her best friend get buggered by Potter, she felt the fire burn. She was unbelievably turned on as she listen to Draco’s moans and watched as Potter thrust powerfully into the blond. She could feel that her panties were soaked and it embarrassed her how much she enjoyed watching her best friend get fucked.

“Harry I’m close! Harder, oh Merlin harder.”

“Cum for me love.” Potter growled as he slammed into Draco, his thrusts shaking the table.

“Oh Fuck! _Harry_!” Draco yelled as he came, cum splashing against their stomachs. Potter’s thrust sped up and he moaned as he came, calling out to Draco.

Potter slumped against Draco as they caught their breath, lazy kisses were shared as their breathing slowed. When they caught their breaths, they dressed and quickly left the classroom. Potter with even wilder hair and Draco with a glazed look.

When Pansy believed it was safe to leave she quickly went to find her boyfriend. Luckily he was in his dorm alone.

*~*HP*~*DM*~*

“Draco.” Pansy called out to Draco the next day. He and Potter had been wandering the halls.

“Yes Pansy?” Draco looked to be on guard, obviously preparing for another argument about being under a love potion.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry for suggesting you were under a love potion. I was just trying to protect you but now I know you aren’t. Forgive me?”

Draco looked shocked and Pansy had to hide her smirk at getting Draco to show such an emotion. He tended to not let people know when they surprise him.

“Of course Pansy I understand. What made you realize I wasn’t?” Draco asked and Pansy immediately turned beet red.

“That doesn’t matter! All that matters is that I know you aren’t under and spell or anything like that so I don’t have to make Potter regret hurting you. However,” she turned to Potter who look amused, confused and slight scared. “If you hurt him you’ll wish you were up against The Dark Lord again.” When Potter nodded she stormed off before Draco could force the reason she changed her mind out of her.

Because if she was honest, the way Potter fucked would put anyone under a daze the same way love potions would.

 


End file.
